


Trauma

by Synstropezia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synstropezia/pseuds/Synstropezia
Summary: "Apa Sena tahu ... caranya menghilangkan kenangan dari tubuh?"
Relationships: Sena Wijaya/Maria Yoseva
Kudos: 2
Collections: OC punya synstropezia





	Trauma

Idea and story by synstropezia.

* * *

_Dengan gerakan yang keras, dan walaupun segera menghilang digantikan percumbuan lainnya–menunjukkan kefanaan semata–sayangnya semua itu tak pernah ada sebagai fana, bagi Maria Yoseva. Tolong pahamilah merupakan kalimat yang terus dibisikkan oleh sang kekasih. Sentuhan-sentuhan ini takkan menemui Maria lagi, ucapnya, sehingga Maria dapat lekas melupakannya. Walaupun diam-diam Maria tetap menganggap, Lukas-lah yang tidak pernah mengerti apa pun._

_"Maria ... Maria ..."_

_Namanya terus dipanggil seperti nyanyian yang panas dan membara, tetapi sayang Maria hanyalah bak binatang. Yang ia ingat ia hanya memejamkan mata. Menyimpan kepasrahan terakhirnya pada degup jantungnya, lalu semua-muanya benar-benar gelap._

_"Yang terpenting bukanlah jari-jarimu yang menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuhku. Melainkan kenangan akan jari-jarimu yang menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuhku-lah yang terpenting."_

_Sebab jika itu adalah kenangan, apalagi ditorehkan pada kulit manusia, dialah yang paling mendekati abadi. Mungkin pula merupakan satu-satunya cara, agar manusia bisa melupakan apa itu lupa._

_(Omong-omong kenangan adalah nama baiknya, sedangkan lebih kejamnya lagi ia disebut trauma.)_

* * *

Trauma.

Trauma terjadi ketika jiwa seseorang tertekan amat parah, dan menimbulkan luka mendalam agar dirinya tidak bertambah parah. Maria tengah mengalami itu ketika Sena Wijaya hendak menggenggam tangannya. Meskipun ia sempat tak enak hati, mendapati wajah Sena sempat agak terkejut, Maria hanya bisa membuang muka ke samping kiri. Seperti mengabaikan Sena yang akan tetapi, sejurus kemudian tetap senyumannya yang terkembang.

"Masih malu-malu, ya? Kalau begitu perhatikanlah langkahmu, agar kita enggak terpisah."

Mendengar kata-kata yang menjadi samar di tengah keramaian ini, Maria sekadar mengangguk. Memperhatikan punggung Sena yang memimpin jalan, tetapi Maria tetap dapat menangkap suaranya. Suara lembut Sena yang menceritakan, mengapa burung tidak tersengat walaupun bertengger di kabel listrik.

“Karena burung hanya hinggap pada pada satu kabel listrik. Jika dua, baru dia akan kesetrum dan gosong. Selain itu, burung juga termasuk konduktor yang lemah, makanya ..."

Tentang burung tidak tersengat sewaktu mendiami tiang listrik, mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang seperti ocehan tiada berarti. Sementara Maria berpikir ... entahlah, ia sekadar membiarkan Sena melakukan yang disenanginya–menyaksikan pasangan bahagia berarti kita turut bahagia, bukan?

Mereka baru berpacaran selama dua minggu. Sepengetahuan Maria, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dua sentimeter darinya itu senang sekali bercerita. Mungkin karena pengetahuannya membentang luas seperti kuas melukis langit. Atau siapa tahu, Sena sengaja demikian sebab belum, bahkan mungkin takkan pernah terbuka soal keluarganya–Sena pernah bilang ibunya bernama Maria jua, tetapi terputus di sana seolah-olah Sena sengaja mendiamkannya.

"Maria mau tahu soal apa? Mungkin aku mengetahui yang tidak kauketahui." Bagi Maria, ucapan itu seumpama rudal tanpa aba-aba. Bahunya tampak tersentak. Sena minta maaf telah mengejutkan Maria.

"Me-mengetahui yang tidak ... kuketahui?"

"Pengetahuan umum, biologi, sastrawan terutama sastrawan jepang, mana yang ingin Maria ketahui? Tapi kalau kau punya hal lain di luar itu, katakan saja."

Tawaran itu terdengar menarik, kendatipun tampaknya Sana mustahil memiliki jawaban untuk yang ini. Maria yang diselimuti lamunan justru adalah yang menghentikan langkahnya. Sena pun mengikuti perbuatan Maria, lantas menunggu Maria kembali membuka suara.

"Apa Sena tahu ... caranya menghilangkan kenangan dari tubuh?"

"Menghilangkan kenangan dari tubuh?" Iris sewarna asap cerobong itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Maria masih menatap tanah tempat para alas kaki bersuara. Kemudian lagi-lagi memalingkan wajah yang lama-kelamaan jelas, ia pun risi terhadap yang sudah tak kasatmata, tetapi masih terasa kasatmata; berwujud nyata.

"M ... maaf. Tolong lupakan pertanyaanku barusan."

"Pertanyaan itu ada hubungannya dengan Maria yang enggan menggenggam tanganku?"

"A-ah ... tidak ... juga ... intinya, tolong jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita segera mengunjungi kafe yang ingin kamu tunjukkan padaku. Kue mont blanc-nya enak, bukan?"

Maria yang mencoba tersenyum justru terasa sedih bagi Sena. Langsung mengingatkannya pada sebuah hari, di mana Sena menemukan Maria terkapar pada halaman belakang sekolah. Seragamnya seperti dibuka paksa, jujur saja. Kacamata Maria miring. Namun ia tetap mati-matian melengkungkan garis di bibirnya, dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sena yang mendadak melupakan, ia disuruh ke sana gara-gara surat cinta.

"Iya, enak. Namun dibandingkan mont blanc, aku lebih menyukai luka entah kenapa."

"Lebih menyukai luka? Maksudnya?"

"Memang terdengar aneh, ya? Meski bukan berarti aku masokhis. Menurut Maria, apa yang paling membuat seseorang mengingat dia adalah manusia?"

"E-eh ...? Itu ... itu ... dia adalah manusia, karena memiliki akal dan budi?"

"Jawabannya variatif, sih. Buatku adalah karena manusia itu terluka, makanya dia ingat dia adalah manusia. Semakin parah dia terluka, justru dia paling mendekati manusia."

Sena menghela napas membuat ucapannya berjeda. Setelah mengucapkan ini, ia memutuskan akan bertindak seolah-olah tiada terjadi apa-apa. Berpura-pura bodoh entahlah sampai kapan, seperti tak mengetahui Maria pernah bersanggama dengan mantan pacarnya di SMA kelas satu–lagi pula mereka sudah kelas tiga mendekati ujian kelulusan; buat apa memusingkan yang terlalu lampau?

"Habisnya manusia itu baru dekat sedikit saja dengan kesenangan, sudah menyerupai binatang. Jika mereka terluka barulah ingat, mereka ini manusia ketika menginginkan manusia lain membantunya keluar dari penderitaan."

"Kelihatannya Maria tidak menyukai jawabanku, sih. Mungkin untukmu, luka adalah yang merenggut manusia dan kemanusiaan."

Bajunya adalah kemanusiaan pertamanya yang direnggut darinya. Kedua merupakan mulut yang didekap ciuman. Ketiga ialah dada yang semenjak saat itu, hidup pun hidupnya tidak bisa mendengar, melihat, ataupun menyentuh lagi, ketika semua-muanya hanya hitam hanya gelap. Namun bukan pula mati, sebab jika mati bukankah tiada apa lagi-lagi, termasuk hitam maupun gelap?

Semua pun berakhir membingungkan sejak kemanusiaannya dilucuti. Dia ini hidup, ataukah mati, sebenarnya? Di tengah-tengah macam zombi yang menggambarkan hidup segan, mati pun tak mau, barangkali? Jika itu adalah yang ketiga, Maria benar-benar merasa memainkan kehidupan yang sangat horor.

Ada pula yang keempat, kelima, keenam, sebenarnya. Hanya Maria menolak menjabarkannya. Baru mengingat sekelebat saja, tungkainya gemetar hingga ingin tersungkur.

"Terkadang aku penasaran, kenapa Sena bisa menyukaiku?"

"Jadi aku boleh bertanya-tanya, dong, kenapa Maria menerima perasaanku?"

"Boleh, kok. Soalnya aku juga bertanya-tanya." Kira-kira kenapa Maria menerima perasaan Sena, sewaktu diutarakannya dengan latar berupa senja yang mengambang? Mungkin benar belas kasihan semata. Apabila langsung betul jua, berarti lagi-lagi Maria menyia-nyiakan. Seseorang yang pernah menusuk paha yang merundungnya memang patut dibelai rasa kasihan?

"Asyik sekali, ya, kita malah saling bertanya seperti ini. Namun Maria, meski tadi aku berkata luka adalah yang membuat seseorang ingat dia itu manusia, bertanya juga sama, lho."

Pandangan Maria membola sempurna. Kali ini Maria pasti menyetujui jawaban Sena.

"Terus bertanya dan mencari, juga membuat kita ingat kita ini adalah manusia. Karena hanya itulah hak manusia satu-satunya, apabila semuanya seperti direnggut darimu."

"Berarti aku adalah manusia?" Walaupun kemanusiaannya tidak lagi berada padanya, dan dibawa oleh seseorang yang bahkan melupakan, ia pernah mengambilnya dan kini menyimpannya pada telapak kaki?

"Tentu. Katanya Maria bertanya-tanya, kan, kenapa aku menembakmu? Pertanyaan seperti apa pun itu, asal kau tanyakan berarti kau bertanya."

Tiba-tiba Sena mengambil satu langkah. Telunjuknya mengarah pada kafe yang Sena katakan, memiliki _mont blanc_ super enak.

"Sudah sampai ternyata. Nanti beritahu aku kue kesukaanmu, Maria."

Sena lebih dulu masuk, sedangkan Maria agak telat. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega, usai Sena memulai dan mengakhiri sebuah percakapan yang aneh. Maria rasa ia bisa berdoa dengan lebih tentram, nanti malam. Tak akan terlalu menyiksa, karena Maria mulai tidak ditinggalkan oleh-Nya.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

Menggunakan jas dokternya, Sena menemui Maria yang baru saja dikuburkan–meninggal akibat _skizofrenia_ , usai bertahan kurang dari tujuh tahun. Buket lily putih diletakkan di atas tanah merah. Sendu terajut pada bibir Sena yang tetap melengkungkan senyum–kutukan keluarganya yang hanya dapat tersenyum ini, entahlah sekarang menjadi berkah atau mungkin sial.

“Pada akhirnya aku tidak pernah memberitahukanmu mengenai alasanku menembakmu, tetapi kau tetap hidup dan berjuang sampai akhir, Maria.”

Intinya adalah Sena bangga, kecuali terhadap dirinya sendiri. Hujan agak memburamkan ingatan Sena, mengenai apa saja yang sudah ia perbuat kepada Maria sepanjang mereka menikah, memang. Namun, itu tidak berarti banyak. Sena akan terus dihantui oleh kenangan-kenangan tersebut selama ia hidup, dan semoga panjang agar ia menderita lebih lama lebih banyak.


End file.
